


Losing you... Things will never be the same

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amy and Tim meet for the fist time, Cigarettes, F/M, For Me, Living Vicariously, Meet-Cute, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tim loves Amy and Amy loves Tim, True Love, and my world fucking stops, and other "nice" words to describe their unquestionable love for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Losing you... Things will never be the same

Tim had met someone, just a few months ago, and it was as if the world slammed on the breaks and hit reverse when he first saw her.  
She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and never in his whole life had he been so grateful for being a man as he was in that moment. His chest fluttered and bounced around emotions he hadn't felt before, emotions he didn't know he had access to, emotions he only had heard about from others.

Although his face was completely calm, his heart had hammered so hard that it momentarily drowned out the sound from the rest of the world. He coughed a little and stubbed out his cigarette only to light a fresh one right away.

His eyes followed her as she walked in his direction with a friend by her side.  
They laughed and seemed to discuss something very important. He let the smoke filter out through his nose, and then licked his lips, his mind racing with ways how to approach her. He usually didn't have any trouble with the ladies, but this scenario felt brand new, like it was the first time he'd ever contemplating approacing someone of the opposite sex.  
Numerous thoughts crowded and raced around, but became very clear as they passed him, and she tilted her head slightly to the side and dragged her hand through her long black hair.  
Completely unbeknownst to even himself, he held his breath as her eyes locked with his, and both of them smiled at the same time.  
She lowered her gaze before he did and continued smiling to herself, before seeking him out again after a few seconds.

He inhaled deeply on his cigarette and found himself already fantasising about her.  
She had a petite, tight little body and a godsent peachy butt that he would love to run his fingertips over. Kneading it with his hand...warm lips on naked skin...  
He felt his throat and mouth go dry, so he took several gulps of his beer in hopes of occupy himself a little, and to not look like the giant staring fool he felt like.

After he had downed his beer, he turned around to set the glass down on a ledge by the window, and when he turned around he saw that she was walking towards him with a big smile on her face, holding a bottle of beer and an unlit cigarette in one hand.

_"Hey, you smoke! Wanna light me up?"_

Was the first thing she said, and for the first time he found himself silently thanking his lucky stars for his nicotine addiction.

_"Sure."_ he said, cigarette dangling in the corner of his mouth as he searched the pockets of his jacket, never taking his eyes off her.

He didn't have time to actually light it for her, as she grabbed it from his fingers before he had a chance to do anything, lighting it herself with a quick flick of her thumb, then tipping her head back a bit as she inhaled deeply, savouring the sensataion of that first, sweet drag.

_"Sorry, that was a bit brusque...force of habit."_ she giggled, and turned her head a little to the right to exhale, looking a little caught.

He chuckled and took a step towards her,_ "It's alright."_

_"Don't know if I can trust you yet, you know."_ she grinned.

Giving him back the lighter, he laughed a little, _"Keep it. Might come in handy if I'm not around."_

The feelings she jolted in him, the exhilaration rushing through his body, made him elated. She made him happy, and he didn't even know her yet. He inhaled the air subtly, even in the midst of all smoke, could he still sense a hint of rasberries from her, and his stomach grew warm in that instant.

He heard Ella Fitzgerald playing in the background as his eyes scanned her body, taking in and trying to remember every little detail about her; how she was standing, what she was wearing, how incredibly beautiful she was even though she wasn't wearing alot of make up - she didn't need to, her beauty was evident anyway.

She was like clean slate, both her features and for himself. He took a contented breath, and felt as if a weight dropped from his shoulders the longer they talked, at the same time like someone opened up a black drape and the sun could shine on him for the first time in a long time. She took a drag.

_"You're very sexy, you know that?"_ she said suddenly.

He looked really shocked as he laughed heartily.

_"Oh wow,"_ he chuckled._ "And you're pretty straightforward, you know that?"_

_"So they tell me..."_

She took a sip from her beer, and then extended her hand to shake his, _"I'm Amy, by the way."_

He held her gaze as he took her hand in his, not shaking it, just gently brushing his thumb on her skin. She was soft and warm against his palm and fingers, and her little hand almost disappeared in his.

_"Hello, Amy, I'm Tim."_

They just stood there for the longest time, silent, in their own bubble, with a stupid grin on their faces. It wasn't until the busboy snapped them out of it when he started fetching dirty glasses around them and emptying ashtrays as Tim spoke.

_"May I ask how old you are, Amy?"_

She took another drag and then stubbed out the cigarette to try and delay her answer, afraid it would be a deal breaker, of course it would be. She lit up another cigarette. And under normal circumstances she would be offended if a guy she just had met asked her that question, except this situation was anything but "normal".  
Looking at him through her lashes, she said, a bit hesitant, _"I'm 23...How about yourself?"_

His chest clenched for a second and he cleared his throat. Afraid that his answer would be a deal breaker, why wouldn't it? His initial reaction was that he was too old to associate with this young woman. What would his friends say? What would the world say? But as the wind shifted and her scent invaded him in the most thrilling way, he smiled a little. To hell with the world, to hell with what people might think. This beautiful, young woman unquestionably mesmerized him, and he knew he needed her in his life.

_"I'm 51..."_ he said. Letting the answer linger in the air.

She grinned and moved closer, _"I like that,"_ she quipped. _"Means you got your shit together..."_

They both smiled. And after a moment of exciting, palpitating silence; that moment where desires and intense, arousing thoughts begin to take form, that moment where they both secretly sized each other up without taking their eyes off one another, a fully clothed foreplay, Tim smirked unabashedly.

_"So what do you do, Amy?"_

_"Well, I have two jobs."_ she said and took a final drag of her cigarette and discarded the butt in an empty glass. _"One is in retail..."_ rolling her eyes and sighing a little, clearly fed up with it. _"And the other is just around the corner, actually."_ Waving her hand in the air.

_"Around the corner?"_ he asked and raised his eyebrows as he peeked over her shoulder._ "What's around the corner?"_

_"I pour beer at 'Spicy Limit'."_ she giggled. _"Not the most glamorous job, but atleast I get to sing there sometimes, and I really love that."_ Her eyes lit up.

Tim bit his lip with a seductive smile, _"You're a singer?"_

She giggled, _"Yeah, well, I..."_

She stopped talking 'cause his beautiful face made her completely lose her train of thought, and she found herself struggling to find some fitting words.  
Tim watched her with an amused smile.

_"Yes. I'm a singer."_ she said simply and laughed a little.

She moved closer and innocently laid her hand on his, biting her lip slightly as she looked up at him, fighting the urge to try something new and ask a guy to her apartment. The yearning excited her at the same time as it scared her, she usually didn't get this close to a guy as she always kept them at an arm's length, infact, she kept most people at an arm's length.  
But she wanted to get to know Tim, she wanted him around, because she had a sneaking suspicion he would be good for her.

_"You know..."_ she began, but her sentence was cut short when her friend called for her, and she spun around to see what she wanted.

_"Amy, can we go??"_ Her friend was standing by the entrance of the place, _"They're closing, come on!"_

Turning to Tim again, she smiled overly-polite.

_"Well, Tim, I guess this is my cue."_ She held out her hand in a professional manner, with an amused twinkle in her eye._ "It was nice to meet you."_

Matching the mock-serious expression on her face, he took her hand and shook it.

_"It was very nice to meet you, Amy,"_ he said in a serious tone, grinning playfully. _"I hope I get to see you again."_

She smiled and took a step backwards, reluctant to let go of his hand.

_"I'm working on Saturday...around the corner..."_

Biting her lower lip to stifle the grin on her face.


End file.
